


Winning the first price

by Moonlight511



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight511/pseuds/Moonlight511
Summary: Barney and Lee being too oblivious for too long but finally getting their shit together. Pretty fluffy if you ask me
Relationships: Lee Christmas/Barney Ross
Kudos: 16





	Winning the first price

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I'm a little late to this party, as always. But this is not only my first expendables fix, it's my very first ever fic and I might be freaking out a little.  
> I'm not sure if anyone's gonna be reading this after all, but if you do: please feel free to critizice anything you don't like or doesn't make sense.. 
> 
> But well.. Enjoy (hopefully :D)

When Lee walked out of the plane, having the last box stowed away, Barney already awaited him with a beer. They've met at the hangar loading up the plane and checking their cargo for the next mission. It could have waited, but neither of them wanted to be at home alone and if they were honest, they were relieved to have an excuse for hanging out together.  
Actually they have been tip-toeing around each other for weeks now. After their last mission when Barney was a bit too glad that Lee was okay even if his wounds were no trouble at all and Lee kind of mumbled Barney’s name while sleeping in the co-pilot seat, sounding pretty cozy. Not to mention Barney being a little, or maybe a lot, more touchy with Lee when they went out for drinks or Lee getting jealous when Barney talked to Maggie later that evening. 

The List goes on and Caesar, Toll and Doc already placed their bets on when the two of them would get their heads out of their asses and realize that they're in love with each other.  
The answers ranged from “Never. They're too oblivious,” which was Doc's opinion, to “I hope soon, but I don't wanna be near them, when they do,” that was Caesar and don't forget Toll, who just said, “I’m guessing like four weeks. But we need to also bet on who’s gonna make the first move. My money’s on Christmas, he’s a little less oblivious.” 

Lee took the bottle from Barney and nodded in the general direction of the plane. 

“Everything's stored away, we’re pretty much ready to go.” 

“And I didn’t even do much. Seems like Christmas came early for me”, Barney snickered, taking a step back because there was a 99% chance he’d gonna get punched in a few seconds. 

“Oh piss off, will ya?” But Lee couldn’t hold back the grin on his face. 

“No, seriously. I know why I offered you the job. I just knew you’d be useful lifting all that heavy stuff.” 

“You can joke all you want, but deep down you know that his means you then were too fucking old already to pick up this shit without breaking your back. And it’s been, what, about ten years now, you old bastard.” 

It was their usual banter and Lee knew Barney wouldn't take any of it personally, but still he noticed a sudden change in the mood. Barney forced out a smile saying, “Could’ve left out 'old'” and then a lot more quiet, “..well, guess I’m lucky to have you.”  
And that was Lee's cue he didn’t even know he was waiting for.  
“Yeah,” he breathed out softly, almost too quiet to be heard and at the same time he moved closer to Barney. He Discarded the bottle, he was still holding on to the table to his right and turned his body until he was only centimeters away from Barney, watching him thoughtfully.  
What felt like minutes to Barney couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, but his sense of time stopped altogether when Lee, with a last careful look into his eyes, pressed his mouth to Barney’s. Feeling Lee’s surprisingly soft lips on his own, he froze.  
To say he was surprised was an understatement, he was definitely shocked. Not the bad kind, but still shocked. It took him a few seconds to realize that Lee was kissing him. Lee Christmas. Kissing him!  
And just when Lee made a move to withdraw, Barney’s brain seemed to have processed what was happening. He let his bottle fall to the floor carelessly, lifted his left hand to grip the back of Lee’s head and grabbed the front of Lee’s shirt with his right hand, keeping him close. And then finally he was returning the kiss. Lee chuckled a little, seemingly happy with the response he was getting, gripping Barney’s shoulders tight. 

The kiss was a little chaste at first, two pairs of lips gently moving against each other, but it didn’t take long until both men found their usual confidence. When Lee bit Barney’s bottom lip, he didn’t waste any time and shoved his tongue between the lips that just let out a stifled moan. With their tongues sliding together, Barney pushed Lee backwards until his back was against the plane and Barney was crowding him. Eventually letting go of Barney’s lips reluctantly, Lee had to catch his breath.

“..well, for an old man..,” he trailed off.

He would never stop teasing Barney, but he did so with a warm smile on his face. 

“Christmas...” 

Lee hummed and leaned in for another kiss, but Barney stopped him after a quick peck on the lips. 

“Barney!” Lee growled, “Could we please just keep doing this?”

“No”

“No?” Lee blinked at Barney, suddenly confused “Why not?” 

“Lee...” Barney made his voice sound like an eye-roll. As if he didn’t know Lee had little to no patience, let alone in a situation like this. When Barney spoke again, his voice was soft, his hand gently caressing Lee’s skull. 

“I’m sure you know this already, but I’ll still say it. This.. us,” he gestured between Lee and himself “There’s only one way we’re gonna do this, it’s all or nothing. I’m not in for a one-time thing.”

Lee still was a little confused, because Barney sounded kind of insecure and he had thought, his intentions would’ve been clear. To get his point across, he leaned in, kissing Barney again, mumbling something like “Yeah, sure” right before their lips touched. But Barney wasn’t satisfied. 

“Christmas..” 

At that Lee looked him in the eye and if the sound of Barney’s voice wasn’t enough, he now could see how serious Barney was.

“Barney, come on. You know bloody well that I wouldn't risk our friendship for a one-night-stand. All in is all we ever do and I wouldn’t want it any other way!” 

Barney, now smiling content, gave him another peck, stepped away and simply said, “Good” 

“Good? What.. Barney!”

“We’re gonna do this right. Go on a Date. How does tomorrow evening sound?”

“You’re kidding, right?” 

“Nope” 

“But we have been on hundreds of dates basically” 

“Then one more won’t kill ya, right?” 

“Barney!” Lee practically whined, but he didn’t care. 

“Nope. It’s not an issue!”

“At least make it tonight, you masochist bastard”

“Could’ve left masochist”

Barney was already walking away, getting his keys, hearing Lee laugh and doublessly shaking his head at him.

“See you at eight, I’m gonna pick you up” 

When Barney returned with his keys, Lee had moved and came Barney’s way. He was way too cheerful for Lee’s liking. Barney gave Lee a short but still somehow sweet kiss and then walked towards the door but before leaving, he turned around, shit-eating grin on his face, saying, “Well, Christmas.. I hope you know what you’ll get yourself into. I’ll go full Lacy on you - calling every five minutes, asking if you’re thinking about me”  
Lee grabbed a lighter - he would never admit that he always keeps one just in case Barney would lose his own - from one of his pockets and threw it at Barney.

“You could just stay and then spend the night, wouldn’t have to call. And now, fuck off, Ross!” He knew there was no way reasoning with Barney right now. 

“See you at eight,” Barney purred.

Lee just shook his head before he went to get his own stuff. He had a date to get ready for after all. 

Lee left his house at exactly eight o’clock, just in time to see Barney’s truck pull up.  
When he got into the car, Barney turned his head to greet him, but instead of saying something, he stopped dead in his tracks and just looked at Lee. Well, looking probably wasn’t the right word, Barney downright stared at Lee, eyes wide. Lee was determined to keep a straight face, but the look on Barney’s face made it really hard not to laugh out loud. However this was the exact reaction Lee had hoped for when he decided to endure the torture that was wearing a bloody monkey suit. Serves him right, wanting to go on a fucking date. 

“Come on, old man, it’s me. I know your eyesight is probably getting worse, but I thought you’d recognize me at least.” 

Barney just grunted but not at Lee’s words but rather the fact that Lee Christmas was wearing a fucking suit. He hated suits. And he never got tired telling Barney as much over and over again whenever he so much as had to look at one.  
With one more rigorous look at Lee’s muscular body covered in this fancy black suit, Barney just grinned and turned his head away to steer the car back onto the street.  
During the drive both of them had a big smirk on their faces, looking kind of maniac, but engaged in their usual banter until they arrived and were seated at the restaurant. 

In public they usually at least tried to behave themselves, but the plan was doomed to fail just like most of their plans did. Then again most of the time there was an army shooting at them involved, but if you asked Barney this evening was about to get worse than any of their jobs. Their arrival was only ten minutes ago and they didn’t even order any food yet, but Lee left the table thrice already with each excuse worse than the last:

“I’m gonna get our beers”

“I’m pretty sure the waiter will get them to us, Lee.”

“Naah, I’m gonna get them, just to be sure” 

Then:  
“I need the loo”

And now he announced that he was going to check out the salad bar and even though Lee’s body was ripped as hell, Barney was sure he’s never seen him eating salad before. That as well as the grin on his face made Barney draw the conclusion that Lee was trying to tease him by showing off his fucking ass and legs in this damn suit. And god be damned, it was working extremely well.  
When Lee was about to get up yet another time with doubtlessly another great excuse, that Barney didn’t even hear this time, he reached out and put his hand on Lee’s thigh, stopping him from standing up. 

“Stop it, Lee”

“What? I was just gonna..”

“Christmas!” Barney half growled, half laughed. “I know what you’re doing. You’re a goddamn tease!” 

“It’s not teasing if you plan to deliver”

“You really shouldn’t have worn a suit,” Barney grunted. 

“And you really shouldn't have made me go on a bloody date!” Lee looked like it was the most obvious thing ever but amusedly added, “But it’s nice to know that ‘what I’m doing’ is working for you..”

“Lee..”

“We could just leave and you know.. My place, your place, I don’t ca..”

“Christmas!” Barney warned. 

“Oh Barney, come on..”

“Lee, please..” 

Lee knew Barney was serious, had been since he had to agree to this date. That didn’t stop him from teasing Barney and to be honest it also helped him not getting too nervous - not that he would ever admit that either - but now it was Lee’s turn to get earnest. He turned his body towards Barney, looking him straight in the eye. 

“Look, Barney, I get it..” 

Lee put his hand on top of Barney’s, which still was on his thigh. 

“I know what you’re doing. I know you. And I also heard what you told Maggie about bad things happening to people getting close to you.” 

Barney didn’t realise he held his breath but when Lee’s voice turned just the slightest bit annoyed at the mention of Maggie, he let out a chuckle. 

“I’m also pretty sure you still think I want this ‘normal life’ crap, but you know how that turned out. It doesn’t even matter, we’re in this together. As colleagues, as friends or.. Even something more.”

Barney just stared at him kind of overwhelmed, so Lee continued, “So, get your shit together and accept that you just won the first price.. Which is me” 

Barney laughed but leaned over and kissed Lee softly, hoping he’d understand how thankful he was. When they parted after a short while, Barney just said, “You’re so full of yourself.. Wanna leave?”

“Hell yes!”

They passed the bar and Barney threw some cash on the counter paying for their barely touched beers. When one of the waiters called after them, asking why they were leaving, Lee stopped and turned around, big smirk on his face, “I’m rather in the mood for Italian.”  
At that the waiter got even more confused but Barney, outside already, laughed out loud. 

Barney almost reached the car when Lee caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. With one swift move, he turned Barney around and pressed his lips to Barneys, who was more than happy to return the kiss. Fighting a battle with their tongues, Lee pushed Barney backwards into the driver’s door, crowding him there.

But after only a few seconds he was gone just as fast, stepping back and around the car, “Let’s get outta here”

“In the mood for Italian, huh?”

Barney only just saw his mischievous grin over the roof of the car before he got in. He just shook his head amusedly and climbed in as well. 

They drove in almost complete silence, the radio turned down low, Barney’s eyes sternly on the street, but Lee was never one to keep quiet for long 

“Suddenly getting shy there?”  
Barney snorted, “I’m trying not to crash my truck or pull over at the next best opportunity. Don’t stare at me” 

“You work well under pressure. I have confidence in you, fearless leader” That earned him a chuckle, but Lee noticed Barney going a little bit faster. 

When he pulled up Lee’s driveway, everything couldn’t go fast enough. He already opened his door while pulling the parking brake and grabbing for his keys, almost stumbling out of the car door because he tangled up in his seat belt. He could hear Lee laugh even though he was almost at his front door. Practically running - he wouldn’t admit that - he caught up to Lee when he was about to put his key into the lock, pressing him into the door, Lee’s back to his chest. 

“I never thought I’d ever see you more impatient than me.”

“Well, as I said, you shouldn’t have worn the suit.”

After Barney planted a few kisses on Lee’s neck, he stepped back just enough to let Lee open the door. As Lee suggested earlier, Barney did stay the night so at least he didn’t have to call every five minutes. 

A few nights later they were on their way to meet the guys for a few drinks. As soon as they arrived at the bar, Caesar and Doc, standing at the counter, grinned at each other knowingly. That’s until Toll gets to them. 

“It’s pay time, guys! I told you it’d take about four weeks. And by the look of it I’m pretty sure I was right with Christmas making the move as well.”

“You can’t possibly know that.”

“Yeah, besides you made up that part of the bet” Nevertheless they both still paid the man, he had been right after all. 

“I can’t believe the guys really bet on us” 

“I told you! Maybe you should pay up as well”

“Oh, I’d be happy to, trust me. Just not with money. And not with that many people around…” 

Even though they just arrived, neither of them could wait to get home. But for now Barney guided Lee towards the bar to join the other guys, his hand in the small of Lee's back.


End file.
